Tactics
Receiver is not an easy game. Here are some tactics that may help you. Gun Guides "...please take a moment to confirm that the firearm you have been issued is in working order and has one full magazine." :::Mind-kill contingency tape. Colt 1911 Initial Setup 1. Make sure that the safety is off, the gun will be held at a slight angle if it is enabled. 2. Check to see if there is a round in the chamber by holding down the slide lock key (default T) and then pressing the slide pull key (default R). This is better than simply pulling the slide back all the way to check, because you won't eject the chambered round if there is one. 3. If there isn't a bullet in the chamber, pull back the slide fully (release T) to chamber one. If there still isn't a round in there, you will need to load cartridges into the magazine, load it into the gun, then pull back the slide fully. 4. Ensure that the hammer is pulled back, and pull it back if it isn't, because the gun will not fire if the hammer is up . 5. If the previous steps were done correctly, your firearm should be ready to shoot. Ammunition Management Magazines for the 1911 hold seven rounds each. So, if there is a round chambered before a full magazine is loaded in, you'll have eight bullets ready in the weapon. This magazine capacity is much lower than the Glock's, so getting the hang of reloading quickly is much more important compared to that gun. When you first spawn, take stock of how many magazines you have, and how much spare ammo you have. The magazines have holes on them that make it easy to see how full they are at a glance. Eject the magazine that starts inside the gun and, if you have enough bullets, fill it up and load it back in. If you have extra magazines, unload the ammo that they contain, if any, and try to fill a backup magazine in case you need to reload. It's best to try to fill only one magazine at a time and only fill up the next when you've completed the first one, as this will minimize reloads. To reload the gun with a fresh magazine, you have to eject the spent one, put it in your inventory, then load the full magazine. If you've still got one bullet in the chamber when you load the new one, there's no need to pull the slide back. This makes reloading a little quicker. However, if all bullets have been fired and the slide has been locked into the back position, you will need to press the slide lock key to unlock it and chamber a round. If you only have one magazine and can't find more, reloading can take a little longer. You will need to eject the magazine and load it up again, then put it back in the gun. Be sure you're in a safe location when you do this, as it can take some time. But if you are in danger and can't escape, remember that you don't have to completely fill the magazine, you can just load in a few rounds so you can fire much sooner. Since the 1911 can run out of ammo very quickly, it's good to try and keep track of how many bullets you've already shot so you can avoid running out unexpectedly. You can do this by simply counting as you shoot, or by quickly unloading the magazine and looking at how full it is, then returning it to the gun. Glock-17 Initial Setup Refer to the Colt initial setup section as it is mostly the same. The Glock does not have a safety or a hammer, though, so don't worry about those. Fire Mode The main difference initially between this and the 1911 is the Glock's fire mode switcher. It can be seen as a small protruding cylinder on the side of the gun, right below the sight, and sticking out from either the left or right. If the switch can be seen on the right side, it is in fully automatic mode, and if on the left, it is in semi-automatic. In the vast majority of cases, semi-auto is preferable, and you'll want to switch to it upon spawning with the Glock if it isn't on it already. It allows you to be more precise with your shots, and prevents wasting rounds. However, full auto can come in handy in a pinch, particularly in the cases of a hover drone ambush or in any large concentration of enemies. Ammunition Management The Glock's magazines hold seventeen rounds, which makes eighteen in the gun if there's a round chambered beforehand. This larger number is great for reducing the amount of reloads required. However, it is still highly recommended to place your shots carefully, because those seventeen can go away very quickly if you're not paying attention. Just like 1911 magazines, it is easy to look at one and tell how many bullets are left inside, since they have holes. Because the Glock uses removable magazines, the Ammunition Management section for the 1911 above applies, so look there for further information. Smith & Wesson Model 10 Initial Setup 1. Open the cylinder and make sure it is loaded with all six rounds. If not, reload until it is full. 2. The gun should fire as long as live rounds are loaded in. The Model 10 has no safety, fire mode selection, or slide, so it is much simpler than the other two firearms. It does have a hammer, but it is not necessary to pull it back for the gun to shoot. Ammunition Management The Model 10 holds six rounds in its cylinder. There are no additional obtainable cylinders and it doesn't use a removable magazine, so all you have to do is load it up and shoot. Like the 1911, keeping track of the amount of shots fired is a good idea. You can also see which ones have been fired if you swing the cylinder open, spent rounds will have a small depression in the center. You can't reload without the risk of ejecting rounds that haven't been fired yet (if there are any), so make sure to pick up any good bullets that dropped to the floor. It's likely that you'll have to reload this gun a lot more often than the other two. It is much faster though, so it might not be a bad idea to reload during some downtime after only five or four shots have been fired, and pick up the unspent ones. This can help you avoid having to reload at a much worse time. Oftentimes not all rounds will eject from the cylinder on the first try, so tapping the unload key will help get this done faster. Drone weak points Turrets and Hover Bots have plenty of weak spots to shoot, the problem is locating them; some are not obvious. All of these have distinct impact noises, most of which sound like something fragile breaking. #Weapon: This is what the drone attacks you with. Disabling it prevents them from killing you, though they will still track you if their camera works. #*Turrets: This is the large light green part with a gun sticking out of it. #*Hover Bot: This is the small dark red-brown part on the front of the drone; it looks somewhat like a nine-volt battery. #Camera: This is how the drone sees you. Disabling it makes them totally blind; if they were attacking when blinded, they will continue to do so, but they will not track you. Both drones have lights emitting from the camera, making it fairly obvious. #*Turrets: This is the brown, elongated box next to the weapon. #*Hover Bot: Looks like the turret camera, but located to the back of the drone. #Motor: This is how the drone moves. For turrets, shooting the motor prevents them from rotating or tracking you, but they will still be able to shoot you if they can see you. hover drones will drop like a rock, potentially damaging themselves further when they land. This has a particularly notable audio cue to its destruction, and a satisfying one at that. #*Turrets: This part is located roughly in the middle of the base. #*Hover bot: Located roughly in the middle of the main body. Note that a shot to the front of the drone has a decent chance of penetrating into the motor. #Battery: The most critical part on a drone. Damaging this will entirely shut down the drone, however it is not easy to hit. #*Turret: Located to the rear of the base - this is the thicker end. #*Hover bot: located in the thin section of the main body, above the camera mount. #Ammo Bin (Turret Only): This is the large orange box at the back of the turret. A successful hit will prevent it from loading any more rounds, but will NOT remove the round chambered in the weapon; in short, it can still shoot at you one time. Hover-drones and you Hover bots may be able to chase you, but they do have weaknesses. *The camera on the hover bot is unable to see anything above it, due to its placement; if you can get a good altitude advantage, you'll have a free shot or two at least. *Hover bots turn much more slowly than turrets. *Hover bots are much more vulnerable to being knocked around by bullet impacts. *If disabled at a sufficient height, the subsequent fall damage will destroy some or all of the drone's remaining components (listen for the satisfying electric "bang" when it hits). *If you are beyond a drone's detection range, its camera light will be white instead of blue. The player's weapons out-range the drone's camera, so long-distance encounters (most frequently on the rooftops) are an ideal instance in which to fire upon them. *If wielding the Glock, switching the fire mode to fully automatic can help in close quarters encounters.